Birthday Blues
by Katz Monster
Summary: Future story. Rose Hayden is sick of people only paying attetion to her little brother, so with the help from people, who have had some experience in the area, she pranks her parents at his 1st birthday party. Contest, hints of Poke Ikari


Little Rose chucks a tantrum, at her brother's birthday party! All the families are together, even if not mentioned. Iris, Cilan and their kids, Along with Gary and Leaf and their son.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

"Aww, he's so cute!"

There's another one, so far everyone who has come into the Hayden household has said something along those lines. The young girl with green-hair and blue eyes, sitting on the stairs was sick of it, no-one would pay any attention to her, not even her parents. She sat starring at her white ugg-boots as if they were the most interesting thing ever.

"Hey Rosie what's got you down?" A blond in her mid-twenties asked, her hazel eyes looking down at the sulking girl.

"Evyone's looking at Josh, not me." She huffed, turning away from her gaze to meet another.

"Don't worry Rose, you get used to it." A slightly older girl said, she had ruby-red hair and aquamarine eyes.

Rose turned back to her boots, studying the tauros leather.

"She's right you know, I'm the oldest in my family too. The youngest always got the most attention. That's why I got in trouble a lot." She laughed at the memories.

"What did you do, Katz?" The ruby-head asked, grinning at the possibilities.

"Oh, mainly threw tantrums. That got their attention and, occasionally, I set up a prank to pull on my parents." She said with a smile to the 3 & 4-year-olds.

Rose seemed to brighten upon hearing this. It seemed like a good idea. Well, she'd get noticed at least. She stood and walked over to her father, who was currently talking to Ash and Misty.

"Daddy, will you play with me?" She asked, knowing that the answer would be no.

"Not right now, Rose-Bud. Why don't you play with Jay?" He suggested.

The toddler's eyes started to water, and her hands tightened into fists. She stomped her angrily and screamed. "JAY WANTS TO PLAY WITH THE POKEMON! I WANNA PLAY DOLLS!" She burst into tears; it wasn't to hard, she was pretty angry, and when she's angry Rose cries.

"Drew what's going on?" asked May, who was carrying a brunette toddler with green eyes in her arms.

Everyone stopped to watch, Ash and Misty watch in amusement, "Someone wants attention!" They sang, answering May's question.

The grassy-haired man, blushed out of embarrassment , it wasn't everyday that your daughter chucked a hissy-fit at her brother's first birthday party. "Rose, go to your room." He said, calmly.

"NO!" She shrieked and punched him in the leg, only hurting his heart.

In the background, Katz and Jay, were snickering, watching the show from the stairs.

Drew had given up on the calm approach, seeing as it was going nowhere fast. He handed his drink to Ash, and lifted the kicking girl into the air. Resorting to carrying her to her room.

Katz picked up Jay and moved away fro the stairs, still laughing. Ash and Misty walked over to the each holding a two-year-old in their arms, "Let me guess, you mentioned how you got in trouble a lot, then Jay asked, so you told her while Rose was listening." Ash assumed.

"Maybe." She smirked, "And Ash, I love your daughter. You didn't say she was evil!" Katz Smiled at the ruby-head in her arms.

"I'm not always evil you know, I do help Mummy and Daddy when they need me."

Jay's siblings burst out laughing at Katz' shocked expression, she looked like a Weepinbell. Their laughter was short-lived however, as their tummies rumbled, "We're hungy." They whined in sync.

"Okay," Misty laughed, "food time." Ash reached over to a nearby table and took 4 saucer-sized choc-chip biscuits. Handing one each to Alexa and Xavier, he took a bite out of one and offered the other to Jay.

"Here, I know you want it." He said, trying to get his eldest daughter to take the cookie.

"I'm not hungry." She crossed her arms, covering the sky-blue flower on her white shirt.

"Are you sure?" The raven-haired man teased, his chocolate eyes twinkling with mischief.

Jay's stomach rumbled and she snatched the cookie out of her father's hand.

Katz sighed, "Once a Ketchum, always a Ketchum. There has not been a time in your life you have not been hungry."

"True that. Every few minutes, 'can we have lunch now?'" Misty imitated Ash.

Ash glared at them, "Yeah, well it's not like you can pass by chocolate shop without buying something, and that goes for both of you." He counted.

Both of the women blushed, and just as Katz was about to make a smart-ass remark, Misty spoiled the fun. "Why don't you go and check on Rose? I'm sure Jay can get in, even if the door is locked." The red-head looked at her daughter.

"Of course I can get in if the door is locked, I'm gonna be the ultimate Pokemon Ninja!" She exclaimed, fist pumping and taking a bite out of the biscuit.

The water gymleader smirked, "Sound like someone I used to know." She glanced at Ash.

"Yeah, well what happened to being a water Pokemon Master?" He asked, glad he had a come back.

"You happened to that dream, Ketchum. If I hadn't fallen in love with you, I would be the world's greatest water Pokémon Master." Misty replied, seductively.

The married couple leaned forward and kissed.

"EWW!" The raven and red-head toddlers cried from their parents' arms. As much as it pleased them to know that they loved each other, the twins did not enjoy the affectionate displays they put on in front of them.

Katz put Jay on the ground and rescued the twins form their parents embrace. "Do you want to go with us to Rose?" Katz asked them. Seeing as Ash and Misty wouldn't stop any-time soon they nodded.

The four of them hurried to the stairs, climbing them and knocking on the second door on the right.

"Go away." A sulking voice called from inside. The ruby-head reached up and twisted the handle, opening the door.

The grassy-haired girl was lying face down on her her, wrinkled her purple dress.

"It's us." Katz said, letting go of the twins nears some building blocks and plush toys. "We came to help prank your parents."

"We did?" Jay asked, climbing onto the bed.

Katz nodded, throwing a pokeball into the air letting it release the pokemon inside. "Let's just say my Vivillion has a busy love life and I have more than one of these in me." She smirked, picking up the small pokemon, that came out of the ball.

Jay's and Rose's faces lit up.

"Mummy hates bug pokemon." Jay said in approval.

"Does it like to eat flowers?"

"Mummy!" Rose ran to her brunette mother, who was currently telling Dawn she had bought too much for Joshua.

"What is it Rose? Be a little more quiet, Josh is asleep." May gestured to the toddler in her arms.

"Mummy, I'm in trouble!" The girl rushed, her sapphire eyes frantic.

"What do you meant? You look fine to me." May and Dawn giggled at her antics.

"Not this me, the me in the garden!" Rose exclaimed, causing her mother to jump up.

"Dawn, look after Josh." May handed the bluenette the sleeping toddler. "Drew find Wartortle and Masquerain. Misty, Ash, do you have any water-type Pokemon on you?"

"When do we not?" They smirked.

"Okay, come with me." The three of them raced through the back-door, into the garden, where Jay, Katz and the the twins were standing near the fountain.

"Daddy, Mummy's gonna scream!" Jay said, excitedly, as they saw the problem was caused by little black caterpillar pokemon. Big yellow eyes with black, square pupils, and three antennas on the top of its head.

"BUGS!" The red-head jumped onto Ash, just managing to stay standing. By now everyone else was in the garden, watching the mysterious bugs eat Drew's pride and joy.

"Wartortle, use bubblebeam!" The blue turtle pokemon materialised out of its' Pokeball and responded to Drew's command, blasting the 5 caterpillars without damaging the red roses.

Drew calmed down after examining the damage; a few chewed leaves."What are these things?" He patted the n e that Rose picked up. Jay had the other four on her. One on her head, on each shoulder, and in her arms.

Misty who had since climbed off Ash was cowering behind him. "Alexa, Xavier, stay away from the bug-types."

"Oh please Misty, they don't care, you are the only one with a fear of bug-types." Ash said, picking up the bug-covered Jay, leaving his wife to whimper behind Dawn and Paul.

Katz spoke up again, while throwing a pokeball in the air, letting out the black bodied, brown and blue winged butterfly, "I can explain what they are, as long as you don't punish Rose too badly for coming up with this idea." She smiled sweetly at Drew trying to get him to let off his daughter.

"Rose came up with this idea, huh? I don't think so, she has no control over these pokemon." Drew huffed.

"It's true Daddy. I told Katz what to do cause no-one what pay any attention to me." Rose studied her boots again.

Drew's face softened, "Okay, it was a harmless prank. I'll let you off this time, but next time you interfere with my roses, you are getting belting." Drew smiled down at his daughter.

Rose up looked smiling and hugged him, "Thank you Daddy." Her father picked her up, kissing her forehead.

The blond at the party cleared her throat, "Hate to break a father-daughter moment, but I was saying things."

May and Drew glared at her, "Thank you, these bugs are called Scatterbug, the first evolution of Vivillon." She gestured to the butterfly, that was chasing the red and black haired siblings. "I caught him in the Kalos region, along with a bunch of other cool Pokemon." She nodded to herself. "Explanation over, go back to whatever you were doing."

Dawn handed May the now awake brunette toddler, whose emerald eyes were scanning their surroundings. The Hayden family hugged each other tightly.

"Well this turned out well, no more little girl getting locked in their rooms." Dawn gushed.

"Think again." Paul pointed to the 3 Ketchum kids and Ash , ganging up on Misty, each carrying a Scatterbug.

"Yeah well at least, Ash can't be grounded, and he'll give them food and sneak them out of the house when Misty is at work." Dawn sighed

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Paul wrapped an arm around the bluenette's waist, smiling down at her.

* * *

Please review! Isn't Jay delightful?


End file.
